The Power of Rejection
by Paradise2000
Summary: Heavy duty TEA-BASHING. Better summary inside. Enjoy! I hope people laugh their socks off at this. Let's hope the reviewers like it.


**The Power of Rejection **written by Paradise2000

Chapters: One

Sort: Hurt, Romance, Humour, Drama

A\N (a.k.a. Writer ): Hey, hey, hey! If you don't like Tea-bashing and anti-Revolutionshipping, don't read. You have been warned. Flames will be ignored. I have combined Moshi Moshi Queen's and bakurasgirl's methods of Tea-bashing to create my own sort of Tea-bashing. With a bit of Ashray1 chucked in. This is not copying. Please read and review. As stated already, flames will, and I repeat, will be ignored.

Summary: Mix Yami, Tea, the pen of a born writer and slapstick humour, what do you get, folks? The power of rejection! Read on to find out more! This is more of a babble, and a complete babble, than a storyline, so don't start bashing if you don't like the story. I like my stories, and that's all that matters. As for anti-Tea bashers, stuff the angry comments I might get about my story. I've got Fanfiction-itis, so lump it. Sequel to 'Suffering is Like Friendship!'.

* * *

Tea ran after Yami yelling at the top of her sickly-sweet voice (which immediately broke all surrounding house windows, made sirens go off all over Domino City, made babies cry, made boys whimper (A\N: And my poor eardrums to nearly go pop!) and Yami wince, knowing exactly who it was), "YAAAAAMMMII! Yami-poo! Oh Yami, sweetie pie, pick a date, any date you like, only _please _go on a date with me!" Yami glared at her, which did not even make her wither a little; if anything it only made her smile more stupidly with her shiny red lips and deliberately give a girlish, what she thought femme-fatale sigh (whereas she just sounded weak, not sexy and sensual at all!), as well as keeping her skirt in shape by accidentally-on-purpose lifting it up a few more inches. She had on a pair of hot-pink six-inch high heels, a red PVC skirt which clashed horribly with her heels and lips, a lime-green crop-length top, and had ruined her ridiculous hair completely by holding the fringe back loosely in a silly quiff of sorts, with a thick yellow hairband. Overall, apart from the heels and the disgusting, glowing lips (that looked more like an overlit beacon than a sexy, cute pout), she looked like a bad combination between a traffic light crossed with a Christmas tree, because she had gone completely OTT with sex bracelets and gold jewellery –looking like it weighed at least ten pounds – all over her arms and neck, up and down. _Send me a blessing_, Yami thought angrily, wearily weighing up the pros and cons of running away from Tea (he could always disappear – but she could just wait outside his door, screaming in insane, hysterical joy whenever he opened it – but then again he could always barricade it – or he could face Tea _literally _running after him for at least twenty miles in the street, yelling her words of proclaimed love) – but it all seemed hopeless. Grumpily, he sat down on a bench, and waited for the miracle that usually came just about never very much later – Tea giving up – finally – and going home. "What do you want?" he said wearily, deciding to try the 'tact and diplomacy' tactic and see if that worked as a self-repellent for the moment. "Nothing," Tea preened stupidly, deliberately jutting out her chest (Yami only sneered out of her viewpoint, making a 'pfffft' sound underneath his breath). "It's just I've been asking you for such a long time, Yami-kins, that I thought…Oh, never mind. We can talk about exchanging wedding vows later (Yami nearly threw up). Well, just one little kiss for the time being. Go on, Yami, honeybunch, you know you want to! Or make it a double-bill and book the nearest restaurant-cum-hotel as well!"

"Kiss?" Yami said, looking disgusted. "Kiss, silly!" Tea giggled stupidly. "Where do you think love comes from?" Yami nearly sweatdropped at the thought of falling in love with Tea. It would be like getting stuck in a torture chamber. What did this ugly cow know about love, anyway? "Gee, no thanks. I don't want any germs from you, Tea. I've got enough trouble trying not to catch things anyway." The last time Tea had tried to kiss him, he had at first refused, before Tea had forced herself on him, planting a smacker which for all Yami knew, could have carried rabies, before he had forced her off and ran home with Tea in close pursuit. Yami had promptly locked himself in, brushed his teeth thoroughly six times in a row to get rid of Tea's feel and lipstick – and the germs and horrible monsters she probably carried – as well as using mouthwash and bathing in disinfectant. He had even gone to barricade himself in properly three days later the day before Christmas Eve, to keep Tea out, thanking Ra (1) There was a snowdrift blocking his way out anyway, and (2) He had stocked up on plenty of food for Christmas anyway. Despite his spring-clean hygiene upon the post-events of his truly horrible forced kiss, Yami still shuddered at the memory.

"What?" Tea's lip quivered pathetically. "I said no," Yami said firmly._ "I don't love you, Tea!" _(A\N: Hasn't she got the message already?) "But…but….but….but…but…..NO DATE?!" Tea nearly screamed, causing the other few peaceful park goers in Domino Park to stop and stare for a few seconds, before walking on. "No kiss, no date, no nothing. Aaaagh! I told you, already, bitch, I don't love you! Get it already!" "But….but…but…." Tea stuttered, like the total jerk she was.

* * *

Leaving Tea standing there looking like an ostrich, and then beginning to bawl enough to fill a small basin of a typical bathroom sink, Yami desperately sprinted, practically, out of the park and helplessly hailed a passing taxi. Yami handed him $30, much to the driver's surprise (it was only just under a few miles back to his house; Yami was just desperate to get home – and hopefully away from Tea). "Keep the change," Yami smiled, looking at the driver's stunned expression. "Kame Game Shop, Domino Avenue, please!"

* * *

Tea, meanwhile, had stopped bawling, and wiped her face semi-panickingly and ineffectively, and tripped over the huge puddle her tears had created immediately – her high heels didn't help – and crack – a few broken fingers wouldn't go amiss. Craning her neck slightly, Tea saw that she had split her red PVC skirt almost completely, creating a huge hole in the majority of the seat area.

Nearly growling, partly sobbing again and wincing in pain, Tea stood up worriedly, as if she was suddenly going to fall down again. Focusing, she noticed people were laughing at her, and nearly started snarling (that is Tea nearly started snarling, not our lovely people!). This couldn't go on. Yami had to love her. Ooh, that naughty Yami! People moved on and stifled the laughter desperately. _What a fool!_ They all thought, walking on. _Couldn't the girl see how much of a fool she was making out of herself? _Didn't he? Tea's head spun (mentally) with constant, urgent questions. Didn't he still love her? (He didn't at all. He never loved her!) He had to! Tea started whimpering, and then stopped. She was going to find Yami. _YAMI WILL BE MINE!_ Tea thought miserably. Running stupidly, she met head on with probably the only date she would ever run into that actually didn't run away (literally) – a lamp post! Stars of pain, not those that would have been seen (in front of her eyes) on her first kiss – hopefully with Yami – exploded in front of her eyes. Her Yami – was gone – for the moment, but she couldn't give up. She had to find him! Swaying to and fro dazedly, Tea fell over again, only to be met with yelps of pain due to her broken fingers. She stood up hurriedly and difficultly (this was hard work considering her injured hands) and tried to rub her eyes, only to yelp with pain again because of the same injury. Running despairingly and nearly screaming hysterically, Tea pursued Yami desperately. Sobbing with rage, she dashed after the fast disappearing taxi, her hopes not yet scattered, not by a long chalk. "YAAAAAMMMIIII!" Yami merely laughed and scattered a few dollar notes back at Tea contemptuously from the back taxi window, not caring. Some nearly went in Tea's eyes and face, unfortunately not temporarily obscuring her vision. People laughed in the street happily, and scooped some of the dollar notes up, sniggering helplessly at Tea. "Yay!" they all cheered, "Look, guys. Hey, you guys, all you guys, look! It's the Game King. He sure kicked that Tea's butt, didn't he?"

"YAAAAMMMII! YAMI! Yami! Yami! Don't panic, love, you will be mine very soon, I promise!" Tea screamed hysterically. "Don't leave me! You will be mine! You will be mine! I'll call in Oprah Winfrey or Jeremy Kyle if I have to, Yami! I will show you the power of my love! We will share the true joy of friendship!" Tea stumbled over a loose, tricky looking paving stone on the cobbled sidewalk of the street (even she, of all people, - yeah, I know! – wasn't stupid enough to walk in the road) and went flying – screaming wildly, partly with rage and despair, partly with shock and terror – right into the path of an enormous wedding cake. SPLAT! (A\N: There goes the cake! Sorry, folks! – Audience: Awwww! We love cake! - Sorry! XD) "Hey, watch it, Missy. That bleedin' cake cost three-hundred fucking dollars just to bloody well bake. And now it's ruined, thanks to you! It's all your fault. Y' know! You're lucky I don't fine you a huge bill!" a man yelled, very angry. Well, obviously, his cake was ruined. "I'm sorry," Tea mumbled quite indistinctly, trying to clamber up completely off the once beautiful five-tiered, formerly finished cake, and also away from the seething baker. Somehow, she got up, groaning, wrenching her face up from a pile of icing, which her face was now covered in, as well as dried icing in her hair and icing everywhere apart from in her eyes, which she blinked dizzily. "Ohhhh…ow. Yami, baby! Hot stuff! Wait for me! Please!" Scrambling down from the cake as easily as one can wearing high heels, Tea ran desperately after the fast disappearing taxi.

* * *

"Well what ya gonna do now, Gov?" the friendly taxi driver, Matt, a young man, just twenty, with a trendy Mohican, asked Yami. Yami gave a small, self-satisfied sigh. "I think a long rest," he smiled happily, content to be rid of Tea - at last. Well, at least for a few weeks. Matt gave a toothy grin. "Sounds good to me!" The taxi drove on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tea picked herself up (mentally) and ran desperately towards the sound of the fast disappearing taxi, now quite far away in the distance. Tea fell over in her high heels, broke the heel of one her shoes right off (the right one) and broke her ankles. She had several cuts on her face, her hairband had come off at sometime, her make-up was smeared (including her awful clumpy mascara) all over her face, she had lost several teeth due to the impact of the wedding cake, and the most recent fall, with the high heels had given her, as already mentioned, two broken ankles. She lay there and howled pathetically, bawling, both tears and snot running into her mouth. "I'VE LOST YAMI, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. OH MY GOD! HELP ME!"

* * *

Later, Yami relaxed, back at home, and began to sift through his deck thoughtfully. "Now all I need is for Tea to disappear permanently. But maybe I'm thinking a bit too far ahead. Still, I've got my Shadow Magic. That should help. But I still can't believe it, though. Is this to be the start of the attack of the rabid fangirls?" he mused. (A\N: We wish! We'll support you all the way with that one, Yami! Attack! Down with Tea!)

* * *

In Domino Hospital, Tea lay unconscious with several fingers (on her right hand) and both her ankles all in casts. Sticking plasters covered her face. No-one could pity someone who acted like a backstabbing slut. Still, maybe she had her reasons. "Symptoms?" a doctor questioned a random nurse. "Oh, keeps seeing things that aren't there, might be wanting a painkiller or two when she wakes up. Nothing else visible wrong though, excusing the bone damage." The doctor nodded, and beckoned to a young student trainee doctor. "Dr Daniels, would you like to see if Miss Gardner has regained consciousness yet, please? If so, report to me." Dr Daniels nodded and headed towards Tea's bed. Leaning over, to his bad luck, Tea suddenly came around and squeezed both her arms around his neck, nearly managing to just about suffocate him. Dr Daniels started to wheeze. "Ooooh, who are you, sweet face? Yami? Are you Yami? Would you like to go on a date with me?" Dr Daniels groaned. "Oh no." He was only nineteen. He was too young for this! He was too young to be attacked by a mad girl! The trouble concerning Tea had just got started! She was certainly energetic. Tea's wrath had truly begun for some poor boys – again!

The End

* * *

Writer: Hope you enjoyed. No more drama with our Game King, sob sob sob. This was my first story, but don't go easy on me!XD R&R at your leisure, and flame if you want. I probably made Tea sound like Vivian Wong, but stuff that. Now Vivian really is a slut. Want to know who might be teaching me to become crazy, either blame it on me being naturally crazy or on my long time fictional crush Yakko Warner. Yakko teaches people how to become crazy, in my opinion, but he is SO endearing. Yakko Warner, is so good looking, in my opinion. Go Yakko!


End file.
